Swing life away
by nicotheneko
Summary: A mortal A.U for the Percy Jackson series! Requests welcome.


Swing life away: chapter 1

Prologue.

Hey all~ this is a mortal A.U. I hope you like it. This chapter is an introduction to the characters that will have P.O.V's. Requests welcome!

Percy.

It's the night before high-school and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Ah, I give up. My name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy, and I'm 14 years old about to become a fresh-men. I should be happy, after all isn't high-school a new start? People say high-school is the best years of their life and fun but I normally don't have that luck. I have only 3 friends and have dyslexia and ADHD.  
And I have no life.

You see, my mom works all the time and I'm normally alone so what do I do? You got it! I sit around and watch T.V, mostly anime, but I have seen probably every movie in existence at this point. So hiding in my room all the time kind of leaves no time for socialization. My friend Grover rarely comes over during the summer because he goes to camp, and my friends Tyler and Sophie work at night and sometimes during the day. I go to their work sometimes but it's really weird being a 14 year-old at a strip-club.

Yeah my closest friends are strippers, they are two years older than me and dropped out of high-school after their parents passed away and they had to live with their only living relative; their uncle who owns the strip-club. But they are awesome and I actually get to work there for money every now and then, behind the scenes stuff like helping clean before 8 or changing lights. It's great actually.

My mom is amazing, she is beautiful and kind and loving. Recently she got divorced with a disgusting man, Smelly Gabe is what I called him. Why she married him is beyond me but now she is in a relationship with a cool guy, minus the fact that he is a teacher. I don't like teachers and teachers don't like me. I had one teacher that liked me and I liked him but that was last year and this year I had little hope for any teacher like him. In fact there was little hope at all if the people who went to my middle school will be coming to this high-school. Who knows, maybe I can make new friends or something.

I lay down in my bed and waited for my mom to come home but I knew she wouldn't be home until late, so I fell asleep waiting…

Annabeth

Bobby was screaming and running around chasing Mathew disturbing my peace while I unpacked my belongings. They are so annoying!

We had just moved to a townhouse in Manhattan and I knew that the neighbors would complain at some point about all the noise. i get to start off my high-school career in a whole new state and city that I have no idea about.

No friends.  
No idea where anything is.  
I'm off to a promising start.  
I had plotted my path to school and made sure my plan was flawless. I was ready for anything; bullies, perverts, annoying boys, getting lost in school, missing the metro, and what to tell my parents when I get home.  
My plans never fail, _never._

I set my book on my nightstand and switched off my lamp then I lay down and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

Nico

"Nico, I'm going to letto now." My sister peeked in through the door. "Buonanotte fratellino. See you in la mattina."  
I was on my floor reading comics when she came over and kissed my head. "Do you want me to tuck you in?" she asked as she ran her fingers through my hair.  
"No bee. I'm not a little kid I can do it myself." I said and pushed her hand off. She smiled and kissed my head again then walked out of my room.  
I lived in a really nice flat in Manhattan with a wonderful view of the park. We moved to America from Italy a few years ago and then we moved here to Manhatten three months ago after Papá got remarried.

We moved to America and only weeks after we did so our mom died. For a time it felt like it was just my sister and I, dad was depressed and moping around all the time and we never spent much time with him. Now he is constantly working, though I don't see why after all he has a ton of money, and our step-mom owns a flower shop for fun. I swear she is out to kill my sister and I, we are really allergic to flowers and she always has them everywhere throughout the house and in her hair. I got up because my feet were both dead asleep and decided to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow. I start 8th grade and I was not looking forward to it. I hate everyone….all these normal people scare me and no one likes me. Bianca is lucky and gets to start high-school, she will be happy I know it. Anyone can talk to her and she can talk to anyone. Her talents are endless and she is beautiful, not like the normal girls who wear too-short shorts and see though tops. She wears dresses down to her knees (at minimum) if she wears a dress and does not show off her body or accentuate her bosom or curves. She is modest unlike most of the girls I see, not only that but she loves and cares about everyone. We are like exact opposites.

She wears bright and colorful things, I wear all black (and maybe some red).  
She has a bright green room with pretty motivational posters, my room is all black with coffin accessories and posters of 80's bands and other gothic and spooky things.

Her friends always get surprised when they see me or meet me for the first time, we are nothing alike. But I love her with all my heart.  
We can get just about anything we want, but we don't act like spoiled rich kids or try not to. In fact we hide the fact that we are wealthy so people won't use us or think of us differently. Sometimes I swear my dad is in the Mafia or something because I have no idea where the money comes from. My pet rat Algernon squeaked and climbed on my lap, he was a huge rat and couldn't fit under the door-crack and he is a good rat so I trust him not to get into anything. Bianca has a cat and I have a rat, the cat does not come near my room ever since Algernon bit her ear. It was really funny to watch, well at least for me it was.

I did not want to go to school tomorrow but I knew I had to since dad emphasized education and getting to collage and I would be in big trouble if I didn't go.

Little did I know that the next day would change my life.

Well what do you guys think?

Ready my other stories please! One is actually pretty good….also I don't know who else I should give a POV….maybe I will come up with some later

Love ~ Minxx void


End file.
